Consumers may buy or rent deliverable items from a retailer/seller through a retail system or otherwise. In a traditional approach, deliverable items such as shipping containers, consumer goods, and/or rental equipment may be provided with physical contracts and/or may be handled separately from the contracts that specify terms of the purchase/rental agreement. In some cases, one or more terms of the agreement may be filled out at the time of delivery. As such, a significant risk exists that an agent handling the delivery on behalf of a merchant may have incorrect documentation, terms may be inaccurately recorded, and/or a disagreement on the contract terms may arise. Additionally, the tasks of tracking deliverable items and performing analysis is complicated by the separation of items from corresponding contracts.